


Ninety-nine Problems

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: Bucky being a shit...that's literally all this is in less than 500 words!





	Ninety-nine Problems

“What's wrong Y/N?” Steve asks, seeing the frustration in your eyes. 

“Nothing! Everything! Ugh fuck!” You're frustrated to the extreme today, all because your boyfriend, Bucky, continues to constantly interrupt your life. 

“What's he done this time?” Steve rolled his eyes, knowing his friend is a foolish ass hole that is always up to no good. 

“What hasn't he done?” You show him the note the other man left behind. 

“Y/N,” Steve begins to read out loud, “there's no more milk, ‘cause I forgot to pick some up. I ate the last of the oatmeal, cheese, eggs, oh and left-over pizza. Oh, I also took the car cause my bike’s outta gas. Love you, see you tonight! Buck.” Steve chuckles once he's done reading the note. “At least he left you some warning!” 

“Ugh, why do I even bother?!” You storm off to your room leaving your roommate in the kitchen laughing at your exit. 

“Honey, I'm home!” Bucky's voice yells from the door. “I brought dinner!” You jump up from the couch to greet him with a smile. 

“What'd ya get?” 

Bucky places the bags of food on the table and starts to pull out the cartons of Chinese. “Deliciousness!” He acknowledged, handing you a box that smelled amazing. 

“Bucky, what's this?” Your mouth twisted into a grimace when you saw the contents of the box. 

“Mo-shu pork?” It's sounds more like a question. 

“And this?” You hold out another box to him. 

“Princess chicken, for my princess.” Bucky leans in and places a kiss to your cheek. 

“Where's the beef and broccoli? Or the chicken with broccoli? Hell, even General’s chicken would be fine. Where's the food for me, Bucky?!” 

“I-uh, thought you'd like to try something different?” Bucky's shoulders shrink a little and he looks like a child about to be scolded. 

“I can't even with you today!” You exploded on your boyfriend. “First the note, acknowledging you ate all the food in the house, then you take my car! Why?! Because you have no gas! Follow that up with you coming home, still void of groceries, but bring Chinese food. I'd be happy, but I don't like Princess chicken! I swear I have ninety-nine problems, and Bucky Barnes seems to cause every single one!” Your face was red from yelling. 

“So, does that mean I can eat that too?” Bucky questions and your appearance becomes even more annoyed. 

“Oh my god, Bucky!” You screamed and stormed off to your room, slamming the door behind you. 

An hour later there was a knock on the door, and Bucky's face appeared. “I have something for you.” He opens the door and hands you a box of pizza from your favorite place. “I'm sorry.” Bucky apologizes, sticking his lip out to emphasize his regret. 

You let out a heavy sigh but turn your mouth up in a smile. “We still need groceries.” 

Bucky nods in agreement, “don't worry, I'll handle it!”


End file.
